The Crimson Tickets
by krisetchers
Summary: As the lucky finders of Crimson Tickets enter Wonka's factory, things go very wrong as Willy has different, shocking plans to kill them off. What is he up to? Will any of the guests find the way to escape?
1. Chapter 1: Unwarm Welcome

**Finally! The story I had been wanting to make for so long! This is just the beginning. Note: I own none of these characters. This story is based on the 2005 film.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Unwarm Welcome_**

Charlie Buckets witnessed the gates of the factory open up. Never before had the poor boy been so happy, so grateful to step fowards and look a step closer of the chocolate factory he had been so longing to enter since he was only an toddler.

* * *

"How great would that be Charlie?" Grandpa Joe wondered. "To win a crimson ticket behind a Wonka bar?" 

"That would be almost impossible," Chalie said, his hopes dropping down as he recollected the possibilities. "A first person had already found one."

"That fat kid Augustus," his grandpa said in disgust. "Being gluttonous won't get him anywhere at all."

Top News Article for 2/8/06: First Winner Found

"Found it in my refridgerator!" the obese kid exclaimed, scooping a handful of gravy from the bowl on his table, then attempted to slobber the sauce from his dripping hand.

"Augustus! Manners, there's a camera in here," a plump woman told him as she wiped his hand with a towel.

"And how on earth would it get there?" the newsman asked him in a heavy German accent.

"Maybe I don't remember," Augustus admitted. "I must have taken it out without noticing and put it there, as I was in love with eating chocolate too much."

"You can't tell how much of the Wonka bars we got for Augustus," Mrs. Gloop said, beaming. "He eats so much a day, and fatter and more handsome he gets." Augustus took a small, circular mint chocolate and inserted it into the bottom of his straw, then attempted to suck it up, only to have the candy mushed up and seperated as it entered his mouth. His mom took it away from him.

"Double beef meatloaf or triple burger, my son?" an off-screen man called to Augustus.

"Both!"

* * *

"But that's why he won it," Charlie pointed out. He looked out at the frost that collected in his window sill, and out at the falling snow that each snowflake was making its place settled on the ground. Winning that ticket, Chalie thought, was like being one of those lucky snowlakes in France to land on the highest tip of the Eiffel Tower. He sighed as he leant against his broken chair. 

The imfamous chocolate factory of Willy Wonka was opening its chances to the world. To five, lucky children, and five lucky parents, who would be fortunate enough to find the Crimson Ticket in one of his chocolate bars to enter into the most luxorious place of wonder and excitement, a once in a lifetime chance.

Charlie looked back at the out-of-date TV behind him. His father was still out in the toothpast factory, and his mother was replacing the gate around the Bucket house with new, carved picket fences. Grandpa George and Grandma Georgina were sound asleep in their bed, and Grandma Josephine was talking to Grandpa Joe, both content and discussing something irrevalent to Charlie's thoughts.

"A second and third winner, miracuously found just a few hours apart, for Wonka's Crimson tickets. Veruca Salt, a girl from London, England has claimed second finder." The two grandparents stopped talking and turned to the TV.

"A worker found it behind a cloth-hooking machine in my Hazermax Nut Factory," said a man, his hands on the shoulders of a girl in a feather, fancy coat. The girl smiled in a greedy manner, as her mother stood besides her dad, smiling falsely.

"It must have fallen out somewhere as all my workers searched for the ticket," Mr. Salt continued. "And that worker, Mrs. Rumberg, tried to steal that crimson prize for herself. I fired her, took it from her."

"You IMBECILE, RUPERT!" shouted a high-pitched shrill from the crowd. As Mr. Salt stepped away with alarm, a few frenetic hands and feet made its way visible in the corner of the camera, before settling once again.

"And _I _have it now," Veruca finished. "This ticket will bring me a tinier step closer to my List of Needs."

"List of NEEDS?" Grandma Josephine scoffed in disbelief. "That girl of greed. She needs a spanking, that selfish brat. Look at the size of her mansion."

"In Atlanta, Georgia, a confident girl named Violet Beauregarde is surely a winner of her town."

"I'm always the winner," Violet stated. "Twenty-four seven. No person could compete against me."

"I have my baton twirling awards as well!" her mother announced. "But my Violet is so much better."

"My friend and I were walking and saw a mashed up Wonka Bar in front of the exit of my Science Lab with the Crimson Ticket exposed, which I happen to have four trophies for," Violet explained. "We made a bet on who could stuff the most pieces of grass into our mouths." There were stares of amusement and disgust among the news reporters.

"Being a professional gum chewer, I won of course."

"Such, a winner," Ms. Beauregarde sighed, shaking her head in amazement. "I'm glad she's my daughter, unlike being those other moms who have talent-less children."

"Wow, I think I used to be like her when I was in swimming class!" Grandma Georgina suddenly exclaimed, waking up from her bed.

"Oh, tell that woman to shut up," Grandpa Joe groaned, as Charlie turned off the TV. "I mean that Beregard lady, not you Georgina. And that girl too. Being that proud of yourself will lead into self obsession."

"Only two left," Charlie said glumly. Just then, his mother entered the room with old pieces of wood and stone in her arms, and a plastic bag of vegetables.

"Carrots and cabbage," she said aloud, trying to sound as optimistic as she could. "And something else." To their surprise, Mr. Buckets was right behind her, holding something behind his back as both parents had sly grins on their faces.

"Don't hold suspense," came the voice of Grandpa George, waking up. "Tell us!"

"Okay, dad," Mrs. Buckets said, then Mr. Buckets exclaimed, "Onions!" Charlie's father revealed a transparent bag of onions from behind him, then plopped them onto the kitchen table. It was met with stares of disappointment and confusion, except for Grandma Georgina, who looked at the vegetables as if they were the last edible things on earth.

"Not those dear," Mrs. Buckets corrected. "A Wonka Bar." Mr. Buckets took it out from his pocket, the rectangular piece of treasure in wrapping, and handed it straight to Charlie. Charlie's eyes were wide with delight, and as he looked around him at the nodding heads, he slowly opened the bar with the first fold. Then the next fold. Then the one at the back. With no time waiting, he ripped the entire wrapping off.

There was just chocolate.

* * *

"Our fourth winner this morning, Mike Teevee in Denver Colorado, again, in the United States," the newswoman announced. 

A kid wearing a shirt that displayed a ghastly skull was too busy to notice the tens of news reporters surrounding him, as he was playing a game called Unreal Tournament.

"A Playstion 2," Charlie noticed almost immediately. It would be a dream to receive such a game system, or any game system at all.

"I spotted that piece of aluminum foil in my microwave," Mike explained, not looking up from the TV at all. "Don't know what the heck my mom was doing with it." His mother gave him a baffled look.

"As the radiation waves rippled across the candy and cause the molecules to vibrate and increase temperature, it melted away and revealed the crimson ticket, which wasn't too much of that color anymore. Those loser candy workers would be too make the tickets so easily exposable."

"Actually," started one of the elderly news reporters. "The waves would use infrared---"

"Shut up old man!" Mike yelled, glancing up from his television. The other newsreporters gasped, as the old man was appalled and stepped back away into the crowd.

"Mike!" his father said sharply.

"Dad, I almost died, so shut up yourself!"

"Shut up you angry jerk, son of a bi---!" Grandpa Geoarge started, but Mrs. Buckets ge him a stronger-than-usual elbow hit which made him shut up immediately. He calmed down, still eyeing the TV with an evil glare.

"Only one more Crimson Ticket left," the newswoman said. "Who will be that lucky person?"

And of course, as little Charlie Buckets made his to the Shoehorse Market to pick up his family's delivery that afternoon, crossing KeyLuck Street and seeing the tiniest glint of sunshine in the darkening sky, his dream was found sticking out of a gutter. Charlie never considered how the ticket had found its place in such a bizzare location, but with such a wonderous coincidence to occur before his eyes, he galloped home with the treasure. Tomorrow, at 10.

* * *

Charlie's parents tried to move their way to the front of the raving crowd. Many people from all over were there to witness ten people to enter the mysterious chocolate factory of Willy Wonka, and to just be able to catch a glimpse of the chocolatier himself. But as the gates opened, and the lucky ones stepped fowards, anxious and in excitement, the man grinned at his table, in a room in the large factory not far from the entrance. 

A small figure, a short person in a red uniform, did a sign language to the man in a quick manner.

"I know they're all here," he replied, picking up his cane from beside his chair. "Just like I wanted. Set up the fake candy canes, the circular sucking thing, examine the chute, now, now now!" The person crossed his arms as a positive to the chocolatier's commands and stepped out of the room. After taking a glance around, the man got up to his feet.

"Greetings to you all!" the speaker shouted, as the ten guests halted in front of a flight of stairs, which led up to a giant wall with seven doors. "Come up the stairs! Please enjoy the welcome show as you wait for me to come!" The visitors had no choice to to go up the stairs, until they were in front of the colored entrances.

"Where's the candy?" Augustus questioned.

"Welcome show?" Veruca complained. "I want to get in now Daddy!"

"I told you this sucks," Mike told his father.

"Ooh, how exciting," Mrs. Gloop commented. But it wasn't what she expected at all, along with the others. Suddenly, in front of the seven doors which were colored brightly in different shades, came down overlarged objects attached to strings. The visitors were startled and stepped back, as they realized that puppets were dancing before their eyes. Their wooden nutcracker-like mouth were moving up and down, and Charlie could tell that each one had a recording in their bodies as if they were actually talking. It was more like a mysterious chant, as the guests looked in interest and confusion, and slight amusement.

_Snisne ves, de enew susew,_

_Oeh!_

_Snam Uh Node Ef Ew!_

_Ecala psih T liu bew, _

_Wonka! Wonka! That genious man!_

_Such another person can_

_not be like him, so precious mind_

_he has!_

The puppets kept on dancing up and down and moving their mouths. Mike wasn't impressed at all with the poor quality of the puppets, and Violet's mother was thinking of putting her daughter in a ventriloquist contest, with the award of first place being ten thousand dollars.

"Their strings are tangling up," Grandpa Joe said in concern. The puppets were going wild, bopping up and down on their strings as they began to fly from side to side. The chantish song sped up more and more, until one of the puppets flew off from the hidden compartment in the ceiling and hit into the stair right besides Veruca, who shrieked and got pulled away from her dad. The others started to back away down the slight of stairs in alarm as the mechanical puppets began to go beserk.

"What are those stuff?" Mr. Buckets wondered, baffled as the onlookers behind the gate saw the strange puppets flying all over the place. There were over twenty of them dancing simutaneously.

"What on Earth is happening?" Mr. Teevee wondered, as sparks began to fly all around. More puppets were unhooked and thrown about, one hitting into Violet as she blocked it off with her hands. As Violet looked back at her hands, they were wet with slime.

"Gross," she groaned, as all of them started to run down back the stairs in panic. The puppets were crazy, steaming out smoke which came out from inside the ceilng until there were too many sparks being emitted into the open.

"Stop this nonsense!" Mr. Salt said out loud. Just then, the power shut off and the puppets slowly started to die, their hands and bodies laying limp and hanging from above. The people simply looked up at all the smoke that had been created, and to their surprise, there was someone standing at the top of the stairs was a man, holding a colored walking stick in his left hand and his right hand at the center of his torso. His clothes were red, sparkling as a beam of sun hit directly where the factory owner was standing.

"Are you..." Grandpa Joe started.

"Yes Mr. Bucket. I'm Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier."

* * *

**Things would start to get a bit more odd and evil. Wait for next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Heaven

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while. Too busy. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 2: Entering Heaven**_

The visitors looked up at Willy Wonka from the bottom of the stairs, all eyes on the grin he was bearing on pale face. On his head was a fancy top hat, colored in a gleaming black shade which covered a shadow over his face. His eye was his biggest aspect which struck out to all of them first, which let out a gleam of shine that matched the color of his face. All was silence.

"Mr. Wonka!" exclaimed Grandpa Joe.

"Yes, that's me," he muttered almost to himself. "Step up these stairs, let's go." The guests did so in ease.

"Did you guys enjoy that welcome show?" he asked them, as they had all made it level with him. Above them, in the dark, empty space that was build it with all the strings and mechanics to function, sparks were heard along with a low fizzing sound.

"More like a freak show," Mike told him.

"_You're _the freak," he snapped. Mr. Teevee was slightly alarmed at the chocolatier's harsh comment, but Willly just looked at the others with a mellow smile, showing how white his teeth was compared to his pale face.

"Can we see the chocolate now?" Augustus asked, who couldn't control his hunger anymore and was already chewing on a Wonka bar he had retrived from his back pocket.

"You're accent's funny," Willy commented. "Very high pitched at times, off-beat."

"Excuse me, Mr. Wonker, but our family, along with our town members back in Germany, find that very offensive," Mrs. Gloop told him with a stern look on her face. "Do not you find that very rude?"

"I apologize Mrs. Gloop, I should always watch the words that---come out of my mouth," he replied. "You should too. Pronounce my name correctly!" Another spark from the ominous above showered upon them in a startling manner, melting the remaining drops of snow that still remained on the marble steps.

"Okay then," he said before turning over to the seven doors in front of them. The guests eyed the doors too, each door metal precisely the same size with a metal knob protruding from each of their centers. Mr. Wonka grinned.

"You may think that these doors are all exactly the same," Willy explained. "But they're all different; all seven of them are different in their own manner." The guests stared at them in curiosity, confused at what Mr. Wonka had said.

"Are they off-size?" Veruca guessed.

"Temperature different?" Mike assumed.

"You can't see it yet," Wonka said. "But when you match colors with what you are, you'll know almost immediately. Now for now, choose what you want. Any door." The others waited as Wonka opened the middle of the seven doors, and as he entered, the others entered as well in unison. Violet attempted to take one of the other identical doors besides the one that they were entering into, but her mother grabbed her hand with her gentle, self-loving smile.

"Rather enter the same way," she told her. "I don't want you to wander in this large place we've never been to before."

"I'm gonna get that special prize Mr. Wonka told us about Mother," she said in boasting manner.

The snow was all gone, and no light shown through the closed door behind them. The area in which the eleven of them were in was only the beginning of dark-red hall, expanding its length over a hundred feet to the end, in what the guests believed at the end of the passageway was a tiny door in the distance. Of course, all they were thinking about was how interesting the chocolate factory would be. But so far, the things they saw were completely irrevelant. Grandpa Joe was delighted to see Mr. Wonka again.

"It's so different," he whispered to Charlie. "Such a different entrance than fifteen years ago."

"It's attractive for sure," Charlie said to him, but he meant it in a rather non-optimistic way. Littering across the walls of the red hall were hanging picture frames, each frame holding a picture within it that displayed an image, images Charlie could spot as peaceful, yet awkward. The rest of the others seemed to feel a wave of heat hit over them, and started to feel onto the coats and sweaters they were wearing.

"It's...hot," Mr. Teevee remarked, taking off his coat and hesitantly put it on the floor.

"I know. Some people could be so turned on when they see this hall with my favorite pictures and red sourroundings. It gets smaller as we go down."

"No, hot as in literally steaming and warm temperature," Mr. Salt realized. "Why, does it have to be so warm?"

"Cold temperatures harden the candy, and although people find that attractive, we have to keep them soft; keep in the luxury, the rich treasure. Then it all spurts out when it's ready again, and people get that warm feeling of pleasure," Willy explained.

"I know it always that chocolate is better warm," Augustus explained, "Caramel, cream filled truffles, and hot chocolate!"

"You, my fat friend, have a very unlimited chocolate vocab!"

"Do I win the prize?" Augustus asked in wonder. Mr. Wonka didn't reply.

They walked down the hall, staring at the odd pictures at the sides of them on the red wall. The walls and ceiling of the hall was red marble too, except for the floor, which was white marble with a carpet leading to the end. Veruca turned to look at a picture displaying a realistic drawing of a person at a table, counting the large sum of gold coins that was packed neatly in stacks. Behind the man was the door to the rather large abode, and other, poor-clothed men in fur coats were banging behind it through a window, trying to get in with the desperate look of angry faces. Mr. Salt stopped and looked at the picture with her.

"It's interesting art," he tried to explain, "I had a teacher who drew in that sort of style."

"Well, I want to become a fabulous artist too!" she snapped, not towards her father but rather towards all the others that happened to hear her. "And sell my awesome paintings for more money! Then I'll get another mansion." Her father stared at her, sighing before continuing down the hall.

Veruca looked back at the picture, and immediately noticed something peculiar and alarming. Her wide eyes looked back at the table, coins scattered and mostly gone. The door was open, and the furred-clothed men were stealing money in plastic bags and carrying deadly objects in the air; rakes, rocks, and knives. The rich man was stunned and leant back in his chair, and Veruca gasped when she realized that he had a metal cane in him, thrust in by a short man in rags positioned on the floor behind him. She took one last look at it and stepped away, her eyes struck with confusion as she shook her head.

The others were interested in the drawings as well, and Mr. Wonka just stepped to the side and smiled as they looked on.

Both Charlie and Mike were looking at a drawing of a man holding a crumpled pink slip in his hand, staring at a frightened, elderly man in the background with deep, displayed anger,

"It looks like the guy got fired," Charlie noticed.

"I'd be pissed off too," Mike said.

Suddenly and slowly, Mike saw something emitt from the man. A red shadow started to sprout from every corner of the man's body, and his eyes started to glow bright-red in a menancing glare, as the old man in the background started to turn around, facing away from the other man in disappointment and disgust. Mike raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Some weird special effects. Holograms behind the inner surface of the frame."

"I don't get it what you're saying," Charlie said. To him, everything remained the same in the picture.

"Haha, he got owned," Mike commented, before he headed down along the hall. As Charlie kept staring at the drawing, Violet approached him.

"What's so interesting about that picture?" she asked. "If I were you, I would follow the rest of us who are already walking down the hall." She hurried down to chase the others. Charlie took one last look at the pictures before running to catch up with his grandfather.

"So it is a door," Mrs. Gloop said out loud. Indeed, in front of them was door with a knob, and before the others could think, he opened it. Revealed was a small, tight square base of floor, and in front, a long flight of stairs to the top.

"I never remembered this," Grandpa Joe said to Charlie. The people stared in wide eyes and mouths at the the enormous number of steps to the very top. There was probably an intense amount of five hundred steps of walking, all leading to something at the top they couldn't even recognize, something that gave out a blueish-white color which set out a shine across the walls of the top. Behind the mysterious orb-shaped object was a door. All guests were squished uncomfortably in the small, square flooring at the base of the steps.

"Let's go!"

"But Mr. Wonka, that's too much walking for me," Augustus complained. Not only did he have the face of annoyance and disbelief, but so did his mother and most of the other guests. Willy Wonka couldn't help but let out an eased chuckle as he flicked a switch besides him. The stairs immediately disappeared in a heavy flash, leaving all ten people stunned and amazed in their tight standing positions.

"Where did all the stairs go?" Charlie asked, his voice echoing through the dark.

"It was a hologram," Mr. Wonka explained. "Amazing, was it?" He turned to his right and raised one of his glove-covered hand into the air, as if intending to block any of them from going in front of him.

"This," he announced rather grandly and aloud, "This is the Chocolate Room!" The door opened by itself without a touch, and the dark, tight area everyone was standing in was suddenly expanded; light streaming into their eyes in a bright and cool manner, and open air swallowing theirbodies which compared piddling to the room.

The room was everything a child could dream of. All over the strangely tangled grass were trees, bushes, and object-resembling things; all edible and made out of all kinds of confectionates. The giant river which seperated the immense room of yummy goodness into sections had its water replaced with melted chocolate, along with a waterfall at the start of the river which splashed up and over, churning the chocolate over and over again. The children and parents couldn't let their eyes off the unbelievable things around them.

"It's beautiful," Charlie gasped, as the others looked in wonder and amazement.

"It's the heaven for a candy maker," Mr. Wonka said with a tint of imagination "This is one of the best rooms in this factory."

"Just out of curiosity," Ms. Beauregarde asked. "Is that entire river over there full of chocolate?"

"Melted, churned, delicious chocolate," Mr. Wonka explained. "No other factory churns their chocolate by waterfall, and that's a major accomplishment. Follow me." The group followed the chocolatier across the stringy grass, passing by things of all color that made the land seem like a rainbow-splashed forest.

"No other chocolate churns their chocolate by waterfall, and that's a major accomplishment," he acclaimed. He shifted his eyes away from the curious guests and faced at a large, mechanical device across the ceiling. They all saw that it was a rectangular object, with a long, narrow pipe that shot down from below it, marked with orange lines which were displayed horizontally in a playful fasion. It was plastic and transparent, and everyone noticed that the width of the pipe got smaller as it went up, like a slight funnel. Mr. Wonka grinned, his eyes gleaming once again.

"What's that?" Violet asked.

"Oh, erm," he started, "It sucks up chocolate and brings it to this place where the melted chocolate would turn into solid candy bars. The Bar Making Room."

"I don't think that any chocolate could fit through that space in the pipe before it enters that canister," Grandpa Joe mentioned.

"What's that?" Willy questioned, turning around suddenly.

"What I'm saying is, is that the pipe gets skinnier the way up, so it's much slower for chocolate to travel its way into the container," he said. "Maybe the pipe should just be normal size the whole length. It's just a suggestion."

"Dear man, we considered that and_ I want to keep it that way!" _he snapped in a loud tone. Everyone turned in surprise to the chocolatier, who immediately returned to a mellow face.

"Sorry, that chocolate causes anger to release," Mr. Wonka explained. "Let me rephrase that. Good thought Mr. Buckets! But I'm afraid it is the style for the Oompa Loompas. They forced me to change it. Not me."

"What the heck is an Ooompa Loompa?" Mike asked. The others turned to Wonka with the reasonably same question, as he smiled.

"Come this way," he said, his eyes glowing so much that it seemed to match the shade of his flashing teeth. Mr. Wonka took his wand and skipped away from the others, his feet barely touching the tossed grass with each skip. After a mere three skips against the direction of the others, the group followed him with no choice across the small islands, hopping from place to place, as the children ran to catch ahead of the non-stopping chocolatier. Wonka looked back over his shoulder, and as he saw the others moving their way to follow him, he continued his fanciful gait with a wide grin.

Augustus turned suddenly as his nose twitched. His large eyes widened as he sniffed the air again, then again, until he was staring directly at a large candy cane sticking out from the ground. Creamy, soft nougat coated the candy cane like the fluff of a poodle.

He looked at the travelling group of people. They were a few feet ahead of him, navigating their way to another part of the Chocolate Room. Augustus' mother was trailing behind them, too concentrated in trying to avoid tripping on her dress. He turned his eyes towards the candy cane, his greedy hands trembling and mouth watering like an overflown oasis, before viciously digging into the delicate goodness.

"Here," said Mr. Wonka, and he stopped his skipping at a flat part of the Chocolate Room. The group of nine made their way to where he was he was standing, panting slightly and then turned their attention to Mr. Wonka. They saw one of his glove-covered hands outstretched, which was holding his metal cane, pointing out at something not so far from their location. It was picking up a large piece of candy from the tree, into its little hands and into a basket.

"Is that an..."

"Those are one of my loyal, heart warming Oompa Loompas," he said, and his eyes glared a shine once again.

* * *

**There will be more ominous content in the next chapter. What will happen next, and what evil would occur? You'll just have to wait...**


	3. Chapter 3: Ascend Higher

**Okay! I haven't updated in a while, but anyway, another chapter! I hope you like it, and it's been re-edited a lot to make it under the M rating. There is some disturbance you might encounter while reading, but anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Ascend Higher_**

The guests looked at the other side of the river in astonishment. Surely, there was already a word used to call unusually short members of the human race; the word midget. But the creature, or rather creatures, as more entered out into the open from a door in a part of the cave, were so short and unusual looking that they wondered whether if the short individuals were even a species of the human race at all.

"Oompa Loompa, Oompa Loompa, my little friends, the Oompa Loompas," Wonka said in a slight whistle. "They're my factory workers all over this factory. As you can see, my factory is pretty large so my number of employees is pretty large too."

"Those aren't real people, are they?" Violet asked.

"Haha, of course they are," said Willy. The guests stared at the four Oompa Loompas on the other piece of land for a longer time, in precautious awe as if one of them would turn suddenly turn around in the humid air and look at them with a set of ravaging teeth.

"I see others over there," Mr. Salt spotted, as more Oompa Loompas started to appear from behind one of the spiraling hills in the distance. They seemed to be hopping up and down in a continuous motion, all for no reason.

"How did you get so many of them?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

"Well," started Wonka. As he told his story, the shadowing look on his face only showed a look of hidden worry, and horrible thoughts, as he began to recall his time years ago, in the land of Sad Idleness. The land that existed only to those who believed in what the inhabitants believed in. What the Oompa Loompas believed in.

"_There I was. Searching for what I needed for my factory, my home, my safe, which was at least thousands of miles from where I currently was, alone in the humid forests of the strange land. I felt forgotten, like a lost member of a scavenger hunt, or a student lost during a field trip. But I wasn't a student anymore. I was an adult, boosting my collapsing career in the chocolate business. While avoiding strange and bizarre creatures and insects of the wild land of Sad Idleness, I stumbled through a flurry of thorn bushes and landed on another side of the hidden path. Then I came across a hut. Then another hut, followed by another. At then I realized that I was in the land of a set of inhabitants, in a town. I then saw the first Oompa-Loompa I had ever seen. What did I think of his creature? I did not think it strange, nor did I think it as a deformed individual. I looked at it as if it were another being of the human race."_

"Another being of the human race?" Mike asked. "That's messed up."

"Hey little boy," Willy said in an irritated voice. "There's a word called perspective, which gives us all different viewpoints of different things. You may think video games are the most excellent, I despise them. You might think that being fried up is not such a pleasant thing, while someone might enjoy it and compare it to getting a mild sunburn. You might Oompa Loompas look mutated and weird, but believe they looked like creatures none other than us."

"Do go on, Mr. Wonka," said Mr. Teevee, as his son gave him an annoyed look of boredom. "As a Geography teacher, I'm interested in this land that I've never heard about before."

"I'll just cut to the chase," Willy said. "In that way, everything would be right on schedule."

"_As I accustomed with their awkward habits, which I won't hide the fact were utterly disturbing in most ways, and after I had lived with them for two full mornings, I wanted them to be my loyal workers. Boost my career. And that's when they agreed. I brought them back here, where they built, and built, and built, and made this wondrous dream of mine turn into a reality. They built almost every room to the addition of my previous, torn down factory that had existed just the day before they began to build. They added every touch to the factory, the floors, even every speck of paint added to the wallpaper throughout this factory. They made the churning waterfall, and everything. But, I still owed them something."_

"And…what would that be?" Grandpa Joe asked.

"Hum deed um," said Wonka in a gleeful voice. "This is the point of our tour. You must figure out---"

"Excuse me," came the worried voice of one of the guests, and they looked to see Mrs. Gloop coming from behind the others, who were standing and listening to Wonka's tale. She pushed and stepped her way through until she was nearly face to face with the chocolatier, who simply stood and looked at her with an uninterested face.

"I cannot," she said, panting slightly to catch her breath, "I cannot see my son anywhere. Do you know where he has gone?" Wonka just stood there, as if earphones were built into his body that prevented him from hearing anything. Mrs. Gloop frowned.

"Do you not here me?" she questioned. "My son! I looked almost in all places in this room, and cannot find him!"

"Oh," said Willy, as if he had just noticed she was there. "What was his name again, and his characteristics too?"

Mrs. Gloop frowned again, for a reason nobody could tell for. "Augustus Gloop, a German, plump boy. I know that you know who he is."

"Try looking for him, but he'll be safe," Wonka reassured, the look of uninterest still displayed on his face. Charlie knew that Willy was completely uncaring on the missing condition of one of the guests, and it sent another perspective of unsureness to him. What was wrong with Wonka? Was he just focusing his mind on something else, or was he just this less caring about a missing visitor? The other guests, not sure what to do at all, simply did the moral thing and looked around themselves, not going farther then ten feet from where Mr. Wonka was.

Augustus had indeed wandered away from the rest to the nougat-covered stick coming out of the ground. As he stuffed himself until he could stuff no more, he saw something under the sticky, white Confectionery that was stuck in various places. Walnuts were pasted all over the candy cane. It wasn't a large candy cane, he discovered, it's texture under the nougat resembled wood.

In a quick flash that was too fast for his stubby legs or eyes, the stick flung forwards, like a railroad lever in the grassy ground, and right in front of its way was Augustus. Augustus' head was hit in a heavy manner as he recoiled back, his feet wobbling from the heavy hit as he went to feel his head in pain. He was unaware at how close he was to the edge of the chocolate river, and in a backwards tumble, his body fell into the brown liquid with a large, quick splash.

The thick splash was caught in the corner of Willy's eye, as he turned to look at where the child had fallen in. Suddenly, his reaction went from uncaring and calm to over-frightened and curious, as he called out Mrs. Gloop's name.

"Oh Mrs. Gloop, I see something!" he said, in a tone of voice as if he had found a caterpillar outside in the forest. She didn't hesitate to look directly where Willy was pointing at, and flowing down the river was something that resembled a large, jutting rock sticking out from below, covered in liquid chocolate. It was Augustus, weakly grasping for air as the chocolate was engulfing his body an extra inch down each second.

"Oh my! My son!" she cried, stepping as close to the edge of the river as she could. The others did the same too, stricken with panic as the poor overlarged boy tried to stay above the surface of the sugary stream. Augustus' head was dizzy and aching as his attempts to stay above the melted chocolate started to grow weaker and weaker.

"Why is he flowing down the river?" Mrs. Gloop asked in great concern. "Why don't you help him?"

"We are," said Wonka, his voice calm and still, "We're going to make things easier for him. And the river isn't flowing. He's being sucked in." As Augustus was pulled farther away from them, the group of ten started to maneuver their way across one of the bridges that led them to the other road of the river. Mrs. Gloop let out a gasp as the others and her stood by the edge of the chocolate stream in fear.

The chocolate collecting machine that they had seen earlier hovering in the sky was now placed in the melted chocolate, the tip of the end of the pipe positioned under the layer of brown liquid. It was sucking in with so much energy that a swirling rotation of liquid seemed to form, resembling a roaring vortex that swallowed gallons after gallons of liquid chocolate by the second, and Augustus was being pulled closer. As his mother looked in panic, Willy made his way to the edge of the river to meet the others.

"My son! He is being pulled into the whirlpool!" she cried out in terror. "Save him, save him!"

"Woman, for the third time the pipe will handle everything," he said reassuringly. The pipe was sucking tremendously with full force, as Augustus was spinning in circles around the suction, in sped, rapid rotations. Faster and faster the fat boy went around the glass pipe, until he was suddenly pulled under without any sign or warning. Gasps were emitted from the mouths of the guests, and from Mrs. Gloop, a cry of worry.

Suddenly, Augustus appeared, half of his body visible as he stuck up from the pipe. He took a breath, a deep, suffocated breath of relief and horror. He was stunned, dizzy, and unwell, as he looked at where he was. Below him, he saw a valve close. Around him, the chocolate river that could not reach him anymore. Above him, a long, narrow chute led up to something dark at the top, a hole into another container. He saw that he was in some sort of pipe, and that above him, the glass pipe got gradually thinner. But most of all, he was unwell.

"Mama! Mama!" he yelled, but within the enclosed glass pipe, no sound could be heard. But his mother saw that he was yelling within the tube with all his might.

"Oh my gosh," she sighed out loud in relief. "He's okay, I see him." The others seemed to relax as well, seeing that Augustus was blinking and conscious, but seemed to be stuck in a tight situation.

"Below him, the pipe is now blocked with a valve to prevent any chocolate to be sucked in along with Mr. Fat Boy, " Wonka told all of them, as they all gathered around him. "We'll suck him in."

"But look at that pipe," Mrs. Beauregarde said in wonder. "It gets smaller as it goes up. How can he make it up?" Indeed, they saw that the pipe gradually got thinner on its way up, up to the rectangular storing container above it. It was like a stretched and long upside-down funnel.

"My son is not able to make it up!" Mrs. Gloop pointed out in confusion. "How will he make it!"

"He will ascend higher, and higher, and before you know it he'll make it."

Just then, Augustus began to rise at full speed, his body seemed to levitate in air as he began to shoot up rapidly. He couldn't prevent anything as he went higher and higher, and as the guests watched anxiously from below, they saw Augustus hit into only three-fourths of the way up, into a part of the pipe, where it got too skinny for him. The crowd of guests gasped as Augustus was literally smacked into the narrow section of the pipe, where the air was still pulling in air at top force. Augustus shoulder's were bruised, as he winced in pain at the sudden collision. Then, the pulling of air stopped, and Augustus fell all the way down with the force of gravity. The guests gasped again as he fell all the way back to where he had started, a distance of twenty feet.

"Augustus!" cried Mrs. Gloop in horror, "Augustus! Oh, my poor child!"

"Don't worry," Mr. Wonka reassured again."The vault that sealed the pipe and that Augustus had fallen to from around ten feet in the air is made out of a very soft rubber, bouncy, like a trampoline."

"The boy isn't moving," said Grandpa Joe in shock, and they could still see half of his body, half of it below the surface of chocolate in the pipe. He wasn't moving, but his eyes fluttered open as if he had just awaken. Augustus had taken the fall pretty badly, and his legs had two big cuts on each of them, spreading blood along the bouncy floor of the pipe which only had a three foot diameter. His shoulders were throbbing with pain, and then he coughed. Was there any air coming into the pipe?

"We're going to try again," Mr. Wonka said, and it did. The pipe started to suck in at full force once for the second time, and Augustus was caught in a sudden movement as he was lifted into the air, yelling in fear as he closed his eyes. His shoulders smashed once again into the section of the pipe which was too skinny for him, and the air kept sucking in. The crowd was stunned, too shocked to say anything as the suction died out again and Augustus fell back to the bottom of the glass pipe at full speed. This time, he was able to land in his posterior, however, his hand was slid against the edge of the glass against his body on the way down. He screamed with terror. He had lost a fingernail.

"Stop it!" cried Mrs. Gloop in panic. "Stop it!"

"But it's just started," said Mr. Wonka, and everyone saw the smile that crept up to his mouth. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Not just one set, but over ten of them. Within seconds, the footsteps was so loud that it thundered the ground and seemed to minimize the existence of the nervous visitors, as from all around them the Oompa Loompas started to appear from almost every area of the Chocolate Room. They were making their appearance fast, as if they had a schedule to meet, but they danced in a strange matter as they ran. The entire room was full of the strange creatures, all in designated places that covered nearly everything.

"There are...over a hundred of them, "Charlie said in awe.

"Well, the land of Sad Idleness was a great reproducing spot," Wonka said to him. "All of them willing to join my factory." The guests watched the Oompa Loompas, who started to hum greatly, then more greatly, then even more, until they stopped. Then, as they sang, they danced a strange, unusual dance:

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, the great big gluttonous nincompoop!_

_Oh Augustus Gloop, so fat and rude, he stuffs himself with so much food.  
_

_He's not skinny or thin, or as we say, when we suck him in he will be that way!_

_Just how long till he's through that pipe?_

_It'll squeeze him and absorb his life! It'll squeeze him and absorb his life!_

They started to dance even more, spreading their arms around and spinning in circles, followed by a rhythmic dance step that went from behind to front. The guests stared in awe, not just at their dance, but the words they had just sung as a chorus about the boy in the pipe.

"Wait, how do they know my son!" Mrs. Gloop said in panic. "And get my son out!"

_We hope he won't get too mushed up, and we must admit there's not much air_

_Inside that pipe all space is gone, and suffocation's much aware._

"Oh my!" cried the poor woman, even more frantically. "Suffocation! They said there's no air in the pipe! What is happening to my son?!"

"Woman, just wait," said Wonka.

Augustus tried to stop the bleeding from his hand as he coughed again. Nearly all the air was sucked out from the previous two suctions, leaving the enclosed pipe nearly airless. Then within seconds, he started to cough even more, then he choked for a quick second. He felt air starting to rise from above him, a strong, whirring suction from above, as he ducked his head in terror.

_It's what we need, a big fat hog_

The Oompa Loompas all simultaneously did a handstand, then a backwards roll.

_The first we get, the Nutty Log_

_ And though he plays a minor role_

_We got it here, our first, first..._

_ Soul!_

Then, Augustus was lifted once again, as he expected the worst. The crowd was watched for the third time, as Augustus was lifted up and up with such immense suction. The Oompa Loompas danced even more, as Augustus' shoulder's were slammed into the skinny section of the pipe once again. He let out a final scream as his clavicle, being pulled in with so much pressure that continued for over five seconds, was fractured, then let out a sickening snap. As the suction stopped, Augustus fell down, his blood smearing against the sides of the glass tube. Horrified gasps escaped from the guests, more horrified then before. The Oompa Loompas seemed to vanish, as they ran away as quickly as possible. Mrs. Gloop screamed.

"I've been reached by one of my Oompa Loompas," Mr. Wonka announced with no concern. "Augustus had just received a mild bloody nose, and had dirtied the inside of the chocolate pipe."

"Wonka, I demand you to let him out, now!" Mrs. Gloop cried frantically.

"I would hate to see him drown in the chocolate if I were to release the vault," Mr. Wonka said. He was just met with a stare of uncertainty and terror from the mother, but for the others, a wave of safety swipe over them, after they had discovered that Augustus was just slightly hurt, but rather fine. However, what they thought had happened to him was far off from the truth, the horrible truth that I would only include in an M-Rated, seperate chapter. Suddenly, Willy's eyes got wide as if he had forgotten something important.

"The boat!" he cried. "Oh my gosh, the boat!" Right behind them, a strange, magenta structure that represented a boat and a seahorse at the same time was floating down, with nearly fifty Oompa Loompa on board, rowing at a slow rate.

"We have to go!! Now!" he exclaimed in panic. "Now, now everyone!" His words and burst of panic was enough to make the guests step towards the moving boat, cautious, as none of them stepped in. Willy Wonka was the first one.

"Come on, come on, we need to reach the most important room of the factory!" he said in a hurry. "Come on!"

"Daddy, I want to ride that boat, so let's go now!" Veruca told her father. Mr. Salt held her hand as the stepped onto the moving boat. Charlie and his grandfather stepped aboard also, as his grandfather tripped and fell backwards on one of the seats.

"Grandpa!" said Charlie in shock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right," he said, then looked up ahead of the boat. They were entering into a cave, a dark and gloomy cave that seemed to have an ominous shade around it.

"It'll lead us around the factory," Mr. Wonka explained, looking at the curiosity of Grandpa Joe's face.

Violet and her mother ran to catch up to the boat, which had since increased its speed. "Watch your step...ooaah!" Mrs. Beauregarde stepped back in caution. "Mr. Wonka, can't you make these Oompa Loompa stop rowing for just a second? I might not make it! They've drifted the boat away from the edge of the land, look"

"They have to follow orders, and that is to never stop rowing," he explained.

"I won a long jump contest in my school once," Violet said, bragging to her mother. "Let's both take a jump."

"You go, girl," her mother replied, and they both made a semi-jump onto the moving boat. Mike ran from behind and jumped onto the boat as well, as his father tried to step his way onto the awkward vehicle.

"Dad, don't be a chicken," Mike sighed. "Just hurry up before you get left behind."

"Wait!" cried Mrs. Gloop. "Mr. Wonka! Mr. Wonka! I cannot leave! I am outraged! My son---"

"The Oompa Loompas will assist you," he reassured for the fifth time. "They know English. I'm sorry Mrs. Gloop, but your tour ends here."

"No!" she shouted. "You must wait!" As Mr. Teevee stepped onto the boat, Wonka looked back no more. Mrs. Gloop was frantic; the rest of the group leaving her including the owner of the factory, even though she never wanted to see Mr. Wonka's face ever again, and with her son stuck and injured in a pipe beyond what she believed had happened, she didn't know what to do. She approached an Oompa Loompa in uncertainty.

The boat was approaching the cave, faster and faster, and it could be assured that by the end of the frightening boat voyage, two people would be dead.

* * *

**What will happen next, after just the horrible beginning? I hope you enjoyed that, and please, please don't hesitate to review. The next chapter will come...  
**


End file.
